walking_dead_x_call_of_duty_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny
Kenny, sometimes nicknamed "Ken" is a main character and survivor of the zombie outbreak. He serves as the deuteragonist in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies series. While he is known for taking action and showing initiative, his short temper and failure to think things through often get the better of him. However Kenny is also shown to be kind and selfless as he has been willing to give his life to save someone else's, but can be emotionally unstable towards those who do him wrong, yet he is aware of this and has admitted to be frightened by it. Character Bio TBA. Overview Personality TBA. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Broward County, Florida Kenny was raised by his father, a man who taught Kenny about the makings of and how to repair broken cars (as he usually possesses nearly half-a-dozen wrecked vehicles in his garage at once). Kenny noted that his father was a “''mean son’a bitch, but he taught him respect''”. Kenny’s knowledge of mechanical engineering extended to boats due to his love of the water and travelling, tools that would aid him in the years following the outbreak. At some point, he went to Mexico. As an adult, Kenny became a commercial fisherman. He would hunt for snapper fish and yellow fin, but in the summers, he’d take tours down and sailfish. During one of his fishing tours, he encountered a sick octopus and decided to bring it ashore to a veterinarian’s office. He met Katjaa at the office, where she agreed to help the octopus. They fell in love and became husband and wife afterward. They later had a son named Kenny Jr. (who they nicknamed to as “Duck” because of his loud nature), whom Kenny frequently played catch with. Kenny retained his job as a fisherman, allowing him to begin catching tuna, which he would allow his wife to grill for him. The family adopted a dog, but it died before the outbreak. Kenny stated that he cried when they had to put it down, despite the fact that he did not like it as much as his son did. Kenny often went sailing to the open sea for months at a time, separated from his family, which he admits to be a fact that he deeply regrets after their deaths. Kenny and his family were returning from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting Katjaa’s sister when the outbreak started. He and his son were seen at Gil's Pitstop just before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse TBA. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenny has killed: *Franklin (Pre-Apocalypse, Out of Mercy) *Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused) *Larry (Assumed Before Reanimation, but Possibly Moment After or Alive) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Accidental; Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *Winchester Model 70 *Glock 17 *Crowbar Relationships TBA. Appearances *"All That Remains" (Drawing) *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Quotes Trivia *Clementine and Kenny are the only characters who debuted in Season One of the original The Walking Dead Game series that are confirmed to be alive. *With the death of Duck, Kenny is the last surviving member of his family. *William Carver and Edward Richtofen are the only characters to refer to Kenny as “Kenneth”. *Kenny used to fix cars with his father. **He also states that his father usually half-a-dozen broken cars in his garage. *Kenny displays numerous stereotypes of a redneck. **He owned and drove a pickup truck. ***He would usually fix vehicles and motor-powered objects. He fixes his pickup truck, an RV, a train, a boat, a wind turbine, a truck outside the unfinished house, and he even assists Richtofen in repairing the teleporter despite their mutual hatred. He was also the first to respond to the transformer being damaged outside the lodge. **He has a mullet hairstyle and a horseshoe moustache. **He has a taste for alcohol. ***However, he refuses having a swig of rum when Clementine offers it to him in “No Going Back”, possibly to avoid being drunk while taking care of Alvin Jr.. **He lived in Florida prior to the outbreak. **He becomes angry and confused when Carlos and Richtofen use complex vocabulary terms, for example, when Carlos uses a term for surrender (“capitulation”). **He calls Arvo and Nikolai “Commies” due to their Russian origins. **He tells Arvo, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen to say their native sentenced “in American”. *Kenny casually states in Amid The Ruins that he had not slept since the outbreak, implying he is an insomniac. *Kenny’s attire is similar to Beasts’ from another Telltale series, The Wolf Among Us, whom Gavin Hammon also provides the voice. *Kenny stated that he is Christian. *Kenny is so far the only character in the series to receive a permanent eye injury. *Kenny once visited Mexico before meeting Katjaa. *His damaged eye appears to have the tear ducts functional, as he is seen crying while telling Clementine to enter Wellington. *Kenny’s family had a pet Labrador named Franklin. *Kenny is one of the most foul-mouthed characters in the series, alongside “Tank” Dempsey and Nikolai Belinski. References TBA. External Links *Kenny (Original Timeline) Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Americans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Depressed Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Amputated Victims Category:Religious Category:Main Characters